let the light in
by teddylupin-snape
Summary: A collection of unrelated hurt-comfort drabbles and one-shots. 1: HarryGinny, 2: Harry!centric, 3: BartyReg, 4: DracoSusan, 5: TheoBlaise, 6: DaphneSusan, 7: HarryColin
1. busted knuckles: HarryGinny

"Harry! What-?" Ginny shuffled into the kitchen, eyes half-closed in the unexpected light. Harry was facing the other direction, hands bracing the countertop before him. He didn't turn as Ginny entered the room, but she could see the droplets of red hit the white tile floors. "Merlin," she whispered, moving forward and wrapping her arms around him. His knuckles were busted and tears stained his cheeks.

Ginny steered him over to the table, sitting him down in a chair and facing him with hands on her hips. She knew she looked the spitting image of her mother, but _god_ , her husband was an idiot.

"Are you alright?"

Harry shrugged, running a hand through his hair out of habit. But when the fingers of his injured left hand brushed his hair, he sucked in a breath, pulling back. "I'm fine," Harry said through his teeth.

"Mhmm. Sure you are." She knelt down in front of him, pulling her wand out of the pocket of her dressing gown. "You're also the worst liar I've ever met, and I grew up with Ron. Surprised it hasn't gotten you both killed by this point," she added in an undertone. Harry rolled his eyes and so did Ginny. She waved her wand over his hand, casting a simple healing charm. "I'd relieve all the pain, but I feel like you need it to remind you not to punch furniture in the future. Another nightmare?"

Harry shook his head, not negating her statement, just exasperated. He gave her an appreciative smile, nonetheless. "It's been years, y _ears_ , since the war ended. I thought it'd get better by now."

"You know it's not that easy. I wish it was." She cleaned away the blood from his hand, from the cabinet he'd hit, from the floor. "You're still the bravest person I've ever known. These bruises, these nightmares, they don't change that. They don't make you weak, Harry. This doesn't stop you."

Harry gave a watery chuckle. Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes again, but he met Ginny's eyes anyway. "You're brilliant, you know that?"

"I do." She flashes him a proud, cheeky grin. "And _you_ are going to be fine. And, well. If you're not, you've still always got me. Which is… something."

"It's everything," Harry murmurs, wrapping his arms behind her neck and pulling her in for a kiss.

 **A/N: Written for Seasonal - Days of the Year – Sept 16: Write about a husband appreciating their wife; Shay's Musical Challenge 45: Write about not letting anything stand in your way; Gryffindor Challenge – Harry Potter, Short-tempered; Writing Club – Character Appreciation 19: (era) Trio; Cookie's Crafty Corner – Needles: Write a het pairing; Showtime 10: (action) Lying; Amber's Attic T2: Write about someone important to your main character; Lyric Alley 12: I am brave, I am bruised; Ami's Audio Admirations 1: Write about someone at home; Bex's Bazaar – O5: Write about someone having someone's back no matter what; Film Festival 46: (color) Red, 57: (word) Brilliant; Holmes: (emotion) Anger; Sophie's Tearoom – Tiramisu: (emotion) Fed up; 365 Prompts – 245: (restriction) Only characters from one era; Dragons and Writing Month: wc 395**


	2. hope: Harry centric

There are those rare, few days when life just seems to catch up with you. Everything moves by so fast, you make decisions and tempt Death and keep going. But nights like this, when the rest of the castle is asleep and you don't have a curfew to abide by, the world slows down enough for you to take a look at it.

You feel like you've stumbled into this life as it is now. You never imagined that you would actually defeat Voldemort, that you'd ever see a day outside of his presence. You never imagined that you would immerge from the battle still standing, that you would outlive the Dark Lord and continue on to piece together some semblance of a normal life. You certainly never imagined that Professor McGonagall would, a mere few years later, would offer you a position teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. You never even sat your N.E.W.T.s. But then again, defending yourself against Dark Arts became your way of life. It almost became your career, before you realized all you wanted was a break from it all – that being an Auror was the last job you wanted.

But this is different. These kids are still bright-eyed and innocent. They were too young to remember the war tearing apart their world. They still felt the effects, of course. Not a soul in your world went unmarred by it. But they still hold that optimism. You hope that some of that can rub off on you.

Your life working out the way it has, though. That's practically outside the realm of imagination. Yet here you are. Waltzing the corridors of your old school, the war site, hiding from all the world under your Invisibility Cloak. You just want some quiet.

You can't sleep anymore, the nightmares haven't stopped. You can't help scoffing at yourself, though, because you never truly expect them to. You don't want to look at your reflection in the mirror. It's darker than it should be. Even your eyes feel lifeless. You almost swear they're more of a dark green now. You know a part of yourself died in that war. You just wish for the relief to set in.

Your feet carry you to the Astronomy Tower without thought. When you reach the open air, the humidity and drizzle of a late-autumn storm hit you. Lightning cracks in the distance, and it oddly makes it feel more like home. You sit up here for hours, just watching the thunderstorm play out around you, the lightning split the sky. You don't shed the Invisibility Cloak. It doesn't keep you warm, but there's a certain comfort that comes with the heirloom, like your dad is right there with you. Not to mention the fact that if anyone were to stumble up here in the dead of night, they wouldn't see you.

You like the silence, the time alone. Watching the rain fall from this height, like you're stuck between this world and something else, like you're a part of it all. There's a sweet sadness to it. The darkness brings you back decades, to when a dark cupboard was all you knew. It was a comfort you wish you didn't feel, but nonetheless, you are no stranger to the dark.

Hogwarts still feels different, not quite like the home it once was. The pure magic and whimsy that the castle was back in your first year, with a brand new wand and a headmaster who resembled every wizard of Muggle tales and the first true sense of belonging you could remember – that is the Hogwarts you knew. And while you can find your way between classrooms and know the secret passages as well as the founders themselves, you can't help but feel like nothing will ever be the same again. And maybe it won't. You know you'll never get the opportunity to experience Hogwarts the same way again, as a wide-eyed eleven-year-old with nothing but faith in this new world.

But maybe everything was meant to work out this way. Maybe it's no accident, the way fate fiddles with the world. Maybe this is all part of the world's way of giving you a better future.

Maybe there's hope.

 **A/N: Written for Hogwarts Assignment 2: Geography Task 12 - Write about someone who feels isolated; Writing Club – Disney Challenge T2: Write about someone feeling isolated; Cookie's Crafty Corner – Blanket Squares: Write about an object that has been passed down through the generations; Book Club – Aunt Lydia: (color) dark green, (AU) teacher, (word) scoff; Showtime 9: (word) Imagination; Amber's Attic T6: Write about someone finding their way; Count Your Buttons W1: Accident; Lyric Alley 1: I am not a stranger to the dark; Ami's Audio Admirations 6: Write a fic where the main theme is not about romance; Em's Emporium 5: Write about a survivor; Angel's Arcade 7: (location) Astronomy Tower, (weather) lightning, (theme) redemption; Lo's Lodown C2: Write about someone who likes their alone time; Bex's Bazaar O2: Write about someone who wants to relive their prime time; Fortnightly – Snape Appreciation Shelf 1: 2: Write about a sleepless night; Seasonal – Summer Prompts – (weather) humid; Shay's Musical Challenge 12: Write about finding a better life; Gryffindor Challenge – Harry Potter; Sophie's Tearoom – Custard Tart: (location) Astronomy Tower; 365 Prompts - 247: (restriction) No dialogue; Dragons and Writing Month: wc 707**


	3. sedated: BartyRegulus

The key clicks in the lock, and Barty turns the door handle from behind him. He's a bit preoccupied, with Regulus's lips on his and hands tangled up in his hair. Regulus's shirt is already only half-buttoned. Barty pushes his back into the door, and they spill inside. It doesn't take them long to find the bed, remove the rest of their clothes, fall on top of each other. The hotel room is small, cheap and dingy, but they don't need more than the bed.

"Reg—" Barty is breathing heavy. Pulling back, he can still feel Regulus's hot breath on his face. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"This?" Regulus says, ducking lower to string kisses across Barty's bare chest. "Feels pretty good to me."

Barty shakes his head, propping himself up on his elbows. "Not _this_ ," he gestures. "Joining up. Officially, I mean. It's practically his inner circle, that's—" He looks away from Regulus, not meeting his eyes. "Not that I regret it. I'm not backing out, Reg. I just… It's risky."

Regulus laughs softly, pulling Barty back in close. Barty looks into his grey eyes, and feels some of his fear dissolve. "You know I'll take care of you. Just do as you're told and don't start any trouble. You'll be great, Barty." Reg kisses him, runs his teeth across Barty's lip, inhales the moan he lets out. "Just trust me."

They don't talk after that. The night continues on in the sounds of breathing and soft sighs and the metal of the bedframe creaking.

Barty falls back against the pillows, sedated, exhausted, blissful. He tries not to think about the days to come, about the decisions he's made. There's so many people against him. He's made enemies from his choice in friends. He's made enemies by his actions. Plenty of people hate him because of what his father's done. Picking a side for himself, throwing himself into it so deeply, so confidently – maybe, finally, Barty will get to determine how people see him. He will finally get some power in this world, he will get what he wants.

It'll take work, he knows. But for now, at least he has Regulus. At least there's a place for the two of them, even if they can only be together in private, in the darkened rooms of run-down hotels in the Muggle countryside.

But if this is all he has, at least it's enough for now.

 **A/N: Holmes: BartyReg; Auction: Regulus Black; Writing Club – Book Club – Luke: (dialogue) "You know I'll take care of you.", (location) hotel room, (word) sedated; Amber's Attic 3: Write about a member of the Black family (5 bonus); Lyric Alley 8: I know that there's a place for us; Em's Emporium 18: Write about the black sheep of a family; Angel's Arcade 11: (word) metal, (color) grey, (dialogue) "Trust me."; Bex's Bazaar D3: Write about a supportive friend; Seasonal - Shay's Musical Challenge 24: Write about someone making a change in their own life; Dragons and Writing Month: wc 411**


	4. accident: DracoSusan

It's felt like she's been at work all day. Finally, she can go home, sit down, get away from the smell of grease and sweat. Really, Susan just wants to sit.

She's untying her apron, about to punch out, when she hears a crash from the dining room. She sighs, rolling her eyes as she goes out to see what the commotion is. Her coworker is here to pick up the shift from her, but he hasn't punched in yet. It's still Susan's responsibility to deal with this. She just hopes it won't take too long.

In all the years that Susan's worked in this Muggle diner, with everything she's encountered – all the rowdy customers and rude remarks – this is definitely the weirdest one yet.

" _Malfoy_?" She comes around the line into, over to the table where he's sitting.

He jumps in his seat when Susan recognizes him. She figures that he's here for the same anonymity that this job gave her after the war. She can't imagine life would be very kind to him after the side he chose, but then again, he wasn't very kind either. Maybe things have changed.

"What happened?" Susan takes a bit of pleasure in watching him squirm.

"I—I'm sorry. It just… happened." His eyes are fixed on the shattered remains of a mug. Shards of the ceramic cover the floor beside his table. "This sort of thing hasn't happened since I was a child, I don't know what got into me. I can fix it—" he offers, reaching into his pocket for his wand.

"Not here!" she whispers, rolling her eyes again. _Honestly, does he know anything?_ "But I would appreciate you cleaning this up. I'm meant to be heading out, I've been here all day." She gives him a look, noticing how he seems to be stopped in his tracks, deep in thought or immensely confused – Susan can't quite tell which.

She gets the broom and dustpan from the back room, giving a wry smile to Paul as he ties his own apron on before following you out. "Go home, Suse." He grins at you.

"In a minute, I'm in the middle of something. Believe me, I'd love to be home right now." She sighs, taking the broom and dustpan over to Draco, handing them over and stepping back. Susan waits for him to get up and start cleaning up the mess. Draco just stares at the tools, holding them awkwardly in his hands.

"You can't be serious? Don't even tell me you've never swept before," Susan says, her voice still quiet, but the incredulity coming across in her tone. "Get up, I'll show you. _Purebloods_ ," she mutters to herself.

She takes back the broom, sweeping up a small section of the mug into the dustpan. "It's really quite simple." Susan hands the broom back, watching him juggle it between his hands, trying to find a comfortable way to hold it. Eventually, he just starts sweeping, despite the awkwardness of the motion. Susan stands at his side, arms crossed. She's torn between feeling exhausted and entertained.

When the last of the shards are collected and thrown in the trash bin, Draco hovers by the front door as Susan grabs her bag from the back room. She goes to leave, but he stops her. "I wanted to… to apologize, again."

"Don't." Her face softens, and he relaxes a bit. "You wouldn't believe how many mugs get broken here in a week. It's not a big deal." Susan readjusts her bag on her shoulder, pushing the door open before her. "We're all still a little shaken up from the war. It's alright. You can be vulnerable, Draco."

He splutters, trying to explain himself, but Susan doesn't give him the chance. "I did want to thank you for taking care of the broken mug, though. Made my job a little easier. I'll confess I didn't expect that kind of thing from you. It's nice." She didn't stay to see his cheeks turn red. There was only one thing on her mind now, and that was the bed and hot cup of tea waiting for her at home.

 **A/N: Writing Club – Character Appreciation 17: (word) Apology; Disney Challenge C4: Write about someone overworked; Cookie's Crafty Corner: Yarn - Write about someone learning something new; Book Club – Janine: (au) Waitress, (word) confess, (trait) submissive; Showtime 12: (situation) Doing something for the first time; Amber's Attic T1: Write about a transformation; Count Your Buttons C1: Susan Bones; Lyric Alley 18: I make no apologies; Sophie's Shelf Trio Het 1: Draco/Susan; Lo's Lowdown Q2: "But I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep." – Robert Frost; Fortnightly – Snape's Shelf 2: 5 – Write a post-war fic; Holmes – (song) Issues by Julia Michaels; Auction – (dialogue) "You can't be serious?"; Seasonal – Days of the Year – Sept 18: Write a fast food!AU; Shay's Musical Challenge 29: Write about learning something in a place you didn't expect; 365 Prompts Challenge – 114: (emotion) Satisfied; Insane House Challenge – 506: (action) Sweeping up; Dragons and Writing Month: wc 694**


	5. reach for the stars: TheoBlaise

"I've always wanted to go up in one of those," Theo muttered, more to himself than anything. He remembered vividly the one time he saw a hot air balloon flying as a child. He was captivated by the colors, the small puff of fire propelling it, the novelty of the experience.

Blaise looked over at him, cocking an eyebrow. "Why don't we?"

"Have you seen the price for a ride? It's not worth it." Theo hoped that Blaise wouldn't push the subject. His friend was very well off, he knew this. But he didn't have the money that the Zabinis did, and spending it on something extravagant like this was ridiculous.

Blaise didn't offer to pay, but the distant look he got on his face worried Theo. "Come with me, just follow along." Theo had been friends with Blaise long enough to know not to question his motives. He rolled his eyes and followed Blaise over to the hot air balloons.

"Just hang back and give me a minute." Blaise weaved through the line, up to the man running the attraction. Theo stood and watched, trying not to look as curious as he was. He wasn't sure what Blaise was up to, but he figured that showing it wouldn't exactly be "playing along." Blaise spoke to the conductor shortly, and Theo could've sworn he slipped him a few coins as a bribe before they both nodded. When he returned to the end of the line, Theo needed only to raise an eyebrow for Blaise to explain.

"I got us a free ride. Well, mostly free. Cheaper than the posted rate, at least – don't give me that look! I wanted to see if I could, and I could. Can't back out now."

"And what exactly is it that we can't back out of?"

Blaise gave him a coy grin. "I'm going to propose to you, my boyfriend of many long years. It's a very special moment for both of us, and the conductor kindly agreed and waived the fee. In the name of true love, of course."

Theo spluttered, defensive. "I'm not—we're not—"

"Does it matter? We'll claim we are and we don't have to pay. Nothing to lose." Theo sighed, but Blaise looked smug. "You need to relax and have some fun, Theo."

"If this backfires, it's on you," he muttered into Blaise's ear as the line moved. They were next to ride. Their lighthearted banter continued, but it was drowned out by the roar of a balloon returning to earth. Its passengers disembarked, and the guide held the wicker door open for the two of them.

"After you, darling."

Theo closed his eyes, mentally kicking Blaise. It was just like him to push this as far as he could, leaning into the deception especially when he knew Theo couldn't argue with him over it. He boarded the balloon first, nestling into the corner of the basket as Blaise joined him.

Once they were settled, the driver pulled in the rope and sandbag that kept them weighted down. He lit the fire, allowing the newborn inferno to lift them upward. The heat wasn't welcome in the mid-August afternoon, but the further they got from the ground, the less Theo cared.

When they reached a steady cruising height, Theo found some of that childhood joy about hot air balloons coming back to him. He couldn't keep from smiling as he let his arms reach out over the edge of the basket, feeling the subtle rush of air against his skin. Blaise watched him, hiding a smirk with his own, genuine smile.

"You're a genius, you know that?"

"I do. Figured I'd try to go big. Aim for the moon and land amongst the stars, or whatever it is."

Theo fiddled with the woven wood of the basket. "Shouldn't we, like… 'get engaged,' keep up the façade?"

As response, Blaise got down on one knee. He held up the simple, black ring he wore – Theo thought it had belonged to his father at one point, but he wasn't positive. He didn't exactly listen to the romantic gibberish Blaise provided, but Theo tried to react appropriately. He said yes about twenty times, as he felt like the people did in all the stories, and pulled Blaise in for a hug. It lasted longer than either of them was comfortable with, but the driver of their balloon wiped away a tear as he watched. That was a good sign.

The balloon ride eventually came to an end, after they circled above the park a few times. When they landed, both of them were feeling content, ethereal, after their ride. "Thanks, mate," Theo said. They walked back past the line, but before they got much past the front, a voice stopped them.

"Thought after an elaborate proposal like that, you'd have a bit more to say than 'thanks, mate.'" The conductor from before, with Blaise's bribe still sitting deep in his pocket, gave them a skeptical look.

"I—"

"Run," Blaise said, leaving Theo a few paces behind him, both of them roaring with laughter the whole way.

 **A/N: Holmes – Fake dating; Seasonal – Days of the Year – June 5: Write about going in a hot air balloon (Bonus); Summer Prompts – (word) heat; Elemental – (word) inferno; Shay's Musical Challenge 8: Write about someone achieving their goal through dishonest means; Writing Club – Character Appreciation 6: (dialogue) "You need to relax and have some fun!"; Disney Challenge S3: Write about someone flying; Showtime 8: (emotion) Joy; Count Your Buttons O5: Rope, D2: "Aim for the moon and land amongst the stars, or whatever it is."; Lyric Alley 22: Reaching for the sun; Sophie's Shelf 11: Theo/Blaise; Lo's Lowdown C5: (word) genius; Film Festival 10: (plot point) Bromance, 59: (word) Deception; Fortnightly – Snape's Shelf 4: 13 – Veritaserum: Being caught in a lie; Insane House Challenge - 873: (trait) Dramatic; 365 Prompts - 240: (relationship) Best friends; Dragons and Writing Month wc 855**


	6. defense: DaphneSusan

Susan and Daphne are sat at a table in the corner of the library, hunched over their Charms homework. Daphne sighs, dropping her quill and pushing her hair out of her face. She leans back in her chair, watching Susan finish writing the sentence she's on. "Have you even looked at that Defense essay we have to write?"

"I'm trying really hard not to think about it."

Daphne smirks as Susan runs her hands through her hair and puts her own quill down. "It's due in two days, Suze."

"It's not like we've even learned anything yet this year. Umbridge is horrible. I miss Lupin, he was brilliant. Even Moody was a much better teacher, and he was a bit mad…" She puts her finished Charms homework back into her bag. Susan takes a glance at Daphne's paper – she still has a fair amount left to write. It's true what they say about fifth year. "Think we're ever going to have free time again before our O.W.L.s?" Susan looks longingly out the window, at the younger students playing out on the grounds.

"Doubt it." Daphne bites her lip, giving her Charms homework one last glance before giving it up for the night. "But I wouldn't be opposed to putting this aside for a bit, maybe taking a walk by the lake?" She reaches across the table, taking Susan's hand in her own. She meets her eyes, grinning slyly.

Susan smiles, too, but she looks around them, nervous. "As much as I'd love to, I really need to answer these Astronomy questions for tonight." She takes the sheet of parchment out of her bag, then looks back at Daphne. "I wish it was easier for us to be together around here… Even the girls and boys can't be seen together romantically. Umbridge is ruining Hogwarts," she adds in an undertone, glancing around their table as though Umbridge was going to jump out from behind a nearby shelf. "It's like love is forbidden here now. I hate it." She doesn't drop Daphne's hand, though. Daphne counts this as a success.

"I can't believe your parents actually support her," Susan continues.

"I can. They're very… impressionable, at least when certain people talk to them." She rolls her eyes. "They made me promise not to make trouble with her. I didn't realize at the time how much trouble _she_ would cause." Daphne rubs her thumb over the back of Susan's hand. Her gaze is distant, distracted. "I just wish we were _doing something_ in class. I'm going to fail my O.W.L. if I've never cast the spells before."

Susan taps her quill on the table, stumped by a question on her homework. Daphne has given up completely on doing hers for the night. "You know," Susan says, slowly. She's half-focused on her assignment, half on their conversation. Daphne is used to talks like this; Susan always has something more on her mind. "There's talk of a defense group starting up. Just other students, teaching each other. If you'd be interested in joining…"

"Who's starting it?"

"Harry Potter and his group. If there's anyone here I'd like to learn defense from, he's definitely at the top of that list." Susan scratches down an answer, working her way down the sheet. "Plus, if it's something to undermine Umbridge, more power to us."

Daphne breathes a laugh. "I'd love to join, Merlin knows I need the extra help. But…"

"But what? If you're worried about someone finding out—"

"No, it's not that." Daphne pauses for a second, trying to pull her thoughts together. "It's Potter. I doubt he'd let me join."

"What do you mean? He's really nice, I'm sure he would."

Daphne shakes her head. "He's just… he's got something against Slytherins. It's that feud he's got going with Draco, I think. He just assumes we're all like that. You should see some of the looks he's given me." She brushed her hair behind her ear, leaning her head against her hand. "He'd probably think I'm a mole or something." She rolls her eyes, and Susan gives her a sympathetic smile.

"I'll talk to him, make him see reason. If you want to learn defense, you should have just as much of a chance as anyone else."

Daphne chuckles, giving her girlfriend a loving smile. "I didn't know you had that close of a friendship with Harry Potter."

"Oh, I don't. But I can be very persuasive when I need to be. And if he won't teach you, I'll show you everything I learn." Susan raises an eyebrow. "It'll give us more time to spend together."

"I like the sound of that."

"So, if I can get him to come around, you're in? And if not, you're in for private lessons?"

Daphne nods, raising their joined hands up to her lips. "I'm in." She kisses the back of Susan's hand, taking pride in the blush that spreads across her cheeks.

 **A/N: Written for: Writing Club - Character Appreciation 14: (trait) studious; Disney Challenge 3: Write about a character trying (and failing) to please their parents; Book Club – Offred: (dialogue) "Love is forbidden here", (scenario) joining a rebel cause, (word) friendship; Amber's Attic G1: Write about someone making a commitment; Lyric Alley 26: There's nothing I'm not worthy of; Sophie's Shelf 13: Daphne/Susan; Em's Emporium 8: (pairing) Daphne/Susan; Bex's Bazaar F2: Write about someone reminiscing; Seasonal – Elemental – Aries – Daphne/Susan; Shay's Musical Challenge 2: Write about someone fighting for what they believe in; Dragons and Writing Month wc 825.**


	7. fearless: HarryColin

**Note: Set in a slight AU from the end of DH, in which Colin survives the war, because JKR is rude and that was unnecessary.**

* * *

"Oh, good," a voice says. Its face is blurry, swimming in and out of focus. Maybe that's just you. The white walls of the Hogwarts Hospital Wing are something you'll never forget, given the amount of times you've woken up here under similar circumstances. You almost don't want to know what happened this time.

"Wha's good?" Your voice is groggy and your throat is dry. Your glasses aren't on, you realize, but you can still make out the image of Colin Creevey on the chair beside you. He hands you a glass of water. You would ask for your glasses, too, but you sort of like the blurry disconnect from reality. At least it's one thing you can control.

Colin doesn't answer right away, but watches you until you take a drink of the water. "You're awake. We were starting to get worried…"

"How long was I out? What happened?"

He's overwhelmed by your question. You wish you could remember, but it's all so distant, so foggy. Your mind's clouded by numbness, pain, adrenaline that's just beginning to wear off. "Well, the war's over. You've done it!" There's a hint of disbelief in Colin's tone. You notice for the first time just how much he's grown since his first year. He used to follow you around, jaw agape, clicking away at his camera like your photos were worth something. Now, he's just as accustomed to this world as you are, his hope buried just as far beneath the surface.

"Voldemort… he's gone?"

"For good, they think."

You nod. It's starting to come back – the horcruxes, the stolen dragon, the many break-ins, the war… "Yeah, if he's gone now, he's gone for good."

A grin flashes across Colin's face for a brief moment. He cocks his head to one side, looking at you intently. "You don't say that like it's a good thing. It _is_ , isn't it?"

"It is. But it's not the end. I'm not relieved yet. He's still got loads of supporters out there, they share his beliefs, his bloodlust. It's not over yet, but," you sigh. You feel bad, watching the fear building behind Colin's eyes. But sugarcoating this now would feel worse. "It's definitely an important step."

You look at Colin, _really_ look at him. His face still holds that round, boyish shape, but it's marred by countless scars, bruises, fresh wounds. It's all your fault. A handful of years ago, you were the one who bore a scar from the war, and it became a symbol. But now, looking around, everyone had scars. While most of them were physical, you were willing to bet that there wasn't a soul alive in your world who wasn't affected by the war.

It takes a while for you to realize just how much time has passed. You've been thinking. Colin's just sitting, patiently or concerned, you can't quite tell which. Probably both. The sun's crept down to the horizon, illuminating the Hospital Wing in a soft, orange glow.

"Harry?" Colin's whisper brings you out of your thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh." You hadn't realized that you were crying. You brush the tears away with the back of your hand. "Colin?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what happened at the end of the war?"

He picks at his thumb, not meeting your eyes for a moment. The silence lingers in the air between you for a while. You can see the drawn look on Colin's face, even though his head his bowed. A tear falls from his cheek, landing in his clasped hands. The impact makes him jump, wipe his face. He looks ashamed to be upset, like he can't possibly let you see any weakness from him. It's bullshit, really, but you understand.

" _Colin_." Your voice is soft. You reach out a hand to him, resting it on his shoulder and watching him closely until he meets your eyes again. "You don't need to act like a hero right now. Everyone knows that you are one. I mean, look at you. Look how far you've come. You fought in the front lines of this war; you're not even of age yet, you're Muggleborn. They were targeting you, and here you are, stronger than that war, still standing." You don't want to acknowledge the fact that this motivation is directed at Colin just as much as it's directed at yourself. "You're allowed to be upset. You're allowed to feel the loss, you're allowed to cry and not feel the need to hide it." Now you're crying, too. You don't wipe the tear that falls across your cheek, to prove your point. It goes against your impulses – you want to stop it, to move forward, not to feel its slow sliding down your jaw.

"Life is far shorter than it should be. Especially now." Your lip twists up into a bitter mockery of a smirk. Colin hasn't given you details yet, and you're not sure you want them. "Times like this, we need to find something that can last. People are going to continue to be horrible. That doesn't change overnight. But that doesn't have to keep us down, yeah?"

Colin offers a weak smile, and it makes your heart rise a bit higher within your chest. "You don't sound afraid."

"I've faced fear. I've faced death more times than I can count. There isn't much left I'm afraid of."

Colin nods. You remember a time, not long ago, when this sentiment wouldn't be this easily understood. The fact that it is now makes your chest tighten. "What are you afraid of?" Colin leans closer to you. You can feel his breath on your face, see that shadow of a smile fighting its way back to the surface.

"This," you breathe, closing the distance between you. You press your lips gently against his, barely even touching, giving him an out. He doesn't back up, doesn't shorten the kiss, doesn't leave you feeling anything less than _alive_.

Maybe you aren't afraid of anything, after all.

* * *

 **A/N: Written for Assignment 4 – Defense Against the Dark Arts Task 2: Write about someone fainting during an event; Slash September: Harry Potter; Writing Club – Character Appreciation 13: (restriction) Main character must be a Muggleborn; Disney Challenge C3: Write about someone who is just done with the people around them being problematic; Book Club – Katherine van Leuwen: (emotion) fear, (time) sundown, (word) numbness; Showtime 2: (emotion) Frightened; Amber's Attic 11: "Be with the one who makes you forget how terrified you are of falling in love" (Bonus); Lyric Alley 16: There comes a time, in a short life; Ami's Audio Admirations 10: Write about someone with odd scars or markings; Sophie's Shelf 11: Colin/Harry; Seasonal – June 15: Write about someone thinking their crush's smile is their best feature; Elemental: Write about someone who always tries to be a hero; Shay's Musical Challenge 34: Write about the search for something permanent; Gryffindor Challenge: Harry Potter, Colin Creevey, Fearless; Fortnightly – Feline Fair 17: Hurt/comfort; 365 Prompts Challenge – 193: (location) Hospital Wing; September Writing Month wc 1000**


End file.
